


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy have to deal with the fact that this will be the first Christmas without their children...and the empty nest syndrome is hitting something fierce.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> My beautiful sweet eggsyobsessed, who deserves everything good in the world...but instead gets me writing for her. :) She asked for future Merwin where their children decide to spend Christmas away from home, and then change their minds at the last minute.

“Well. There’s nothing for it.” Merlin eyes the coffeemaker and sadly pulls the plug. “The coffeemaker is done for.”

“I’ll call the king, maybe we could have an official day of mourning?” His husband suggests.

Merlin turns around to glare at him. “Really, Eggsy…like ye dinnae love your coffee in the morning as much as I do.”

“You’re right, I do. Now sit down, your eggs are getting cold.” Eggsy pulls out a chair.

“No coffee,” Merlin moans.

“I’ll make you a nice cuppa,” Eggsy says. “But eggs. Eat. You hate cold eggs.”

“I do. I also hate a morning without coffee.”

“Christ, Merlin, you act like it’s the end of the world. I’ll go shopping after I drop the presents off at Daisy’s.”

“Nae, lad. Better to wait until after Christmas…not as crowded and ye can usually find a good sale.”

“Babe, you saved every pound you earned at Kingsman. We aren’t exactly hurting for money.” Eggsy smiles as Merlin starts patting his pockets in confusion. “Here.” He slowly slides the glasses from the top of Merlin’s bald head down onto his nose.

“I’m not getting old,” Merlin says sternly.

“Of course not.” Eggsy goes to the stove to put on the tea kettle. “You’re eighty. It’s the new thirty, they’re saying.”

“Like you have room to talk, my cheeky boy. You’re no spring chicken.”

“Eat your eggs,” Eggsy says again. He prepares their tea and brings it to the table. “I love that you still call me your boy.”

“You will always be my boy.” Merlin turns his face up and Eggsy gives him a kiss, smiling down into the hazel eyes that are just as bright and lively as ever. Wrinkles frame the corners of his face, his step is a bit slower, but Merlin’s mind is still sharp.

“For the rest of my life.” Eggsy takes his hand and kisses the wedding ring before sitting down. “Sure you don’t want to come to Daisy’s with me? Geneva and Lily would love to see you.”

“Nae, I’m feeling a bit tired today,” Merlin says. Eggsy frowns and looks him over. His skin is its normal color, and his hands aren’t shaking any more than usual. “Give them my best and wish them Happy Christmas.”

Eggsy sips at his tea. “When I get home we could put up some decorations…saw some lovely wreaths in town.”

“Nae…too much work, and ye know your knee has been bothering ye. The LAST thing ye need is to go up and down a ladder. Besides…what they charge for a circle of pine needles is a travesty.” Merlin pokes at his eggs.

“Babe.” Eggsy sighs and puts his hand over Merlin’s. “I feel the same way.”

“About pine needles?”

“No. About broke my heart when they asked if it would be okay not to come home for Christmas this year.” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Merlin looks down at his plate.

“Right. Because the price of Christmas wreaths is what’s gotten you all bah humbug.”

“They’re twenty-six. Grown up. We knew it would happen. Gregory is new at work, so of course he had to go on the trip when they asked him. And Amy…”

“Amy’s got CHAD.” Eggsy almost hisses the name. He still isn’t happy about the new man in his daughter’s life, even though the boy is handsome, intelligent, and head over heels in love with her.

“They came here for Easter, so it’s only right that they go to his for Christmas,” Merlin says. “And as I said, I don’t care about any of it.”

“Right.” Eggsy stands up. “I’m running late. Finish your eggs and take your medicine, young man.”

“Ye are the boss at Kingsman, not the boss of me,” Merlin says crossly. 

“How could I forget?” Eggsy stands and gently kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Thank goodness I have you here to look out for me.”

“Indeed.” Merlin scoops eggs onto his spoon. Eggsy gives him a fond look. 

Eggsy makes his way out of the kitchen toward the stairs. He stops in the doorway of the living room for a moment, looking at the chairs, the sofa, the tables, the fireplace. But instead of his furniture he sees a Christmas tree, its trunk surrounded by presents. A giggling little girl with pigtails, a little boy on his Da’s lap reading a book. Eggsy swallows hard. He won’t admit it but he shares Merlin’s disappointment about the holiday. It’s best to just skip it altogether…since imagining it without their darling twins is heartbreaking.

Merlin shoos his husband out the door and tidies up the house a bit. He’d retired from Kingsman at seventy, although he still pokes his nose in now and then to the dismay of the current Merlin, and the amusement of his husband, the current Arthur. He’s due to have lunch with the prior Arthur later that day, and he slowly gets himself upstairs to shower and dress. He’s halfway to the en suite when the phone rings. “Answer,” Merlin calls out, and the automated phone system connects the call.

“Hey, Da.”

“Amy,” Merlin says with delight. “How are ye, lass?”

“Good…had a minute and wanted to say hello.”

“Are ye at Chad’s house?”

“Not yet. He says hello, too…and happy Christmas.”

“Return the compliment,” Merlin says.

“How are you doing, Da?”

“Good…slept well. Your Dad made sure I ate breakfast, but our coffeemaker died today.” 

“Gosh, Da, you’ve had that thing for ages now.”

“Aye…I’ll miss it. Eggsy will be shopping for a new one later in the week.”

“Have you heard from Greg?”

“Nae…I’m sure he’s quite busy.”

“Were you able to put up the tree without us bickering about it this year?” His daughter teases.

“Nae…we decided not to decorate. You two did most of the work, anyway. But it’s fine,” he quickly reassures her, although it isn’t. He’s always loved decorating for Christmas, looking at the ornaments they’d acquired over the years and telling the stories of how they got them. 

“Da…” Amy begins.

“I’m about to step into the shower,” Merlin says gruffly, wiping at a tear. “Meeting Harry for lunch, and you know it takes me a while to get ready.”

“You’re not driving, are you?”

“Nae…your Dad forbids it. Stubborn brat.”

“I love you, Da, you know that, right?”

“I do, my dove. And I love you.”

“Hello, Hamish.” 

“Late as usual…I’m not sure why I’m so surprised.” Merlin rises from the table to shake Harry’s hand.

“When one wants to look their best, it takes time.” Harry hooks his cane on the back of his chair and removes his overcoat, handing it to a server. “Thank you, young lady.”

And of course Harry looks his best. At eighty-three he is still dapper and handsome, his thick white hair perfectly styled and his suit made to fit his long body. He is not stooped with age, his wrinkles make him look distinguished, and Merlin hates him for it. They meet at least once a week, usually spend that time bickering, and Merlin doesn’t know what he’d do without him. 

“I took the liberty of ordering tea but nothing else,” Merlin says as Harry sits down. The server immediately returns and Harry smiles up at her.

“I’ll have the soup of the day and the croissant plate…it’s my cheat day.” Harry pats his flat stomach.

“Oh, Mr. Hart, like you need to worry about all that,” she giggles.

“I’ll have the ham and cheese sandwich special and chips.” Merlin hands over his menu with a snap. Cheat day. Really. 

“So, Hamish…” Harry waits until the waitress is gone. “What’s gotten your innards in a bunch? I know a very nice laxative that…”

“Really, Harry,” Merlin snorts. “It is nothing like that. My innards are fine, than ye very much. I spoke with Amy today."

“Is she all right?” Harry immediately looks concerned. He has been Uncle Harry to the twins since their adoption at the age of two.

“Fine…headed to her boyfriend’s for the holiday.”

“She’ll be engaged by Valentine’s Day, Hamish…mark my words. Intelligent beautiful creature like Amy? If that boy knows what’s good for him, he’ll put a ring on it.”

“Remind me why I spend time with you,” Merlin says crossly. Harry smiles pleasantly. “I suppose I’m a bit…vexed…by the fact that the children won’t be home for Christmas. It’s the first time.”

“Oh, Hamish.” Harry’s eyes are warm, and he reaches over to ever-so-gently touch Merlin’s hand. “I am sorry. You all had such lovely family Christmases. It was an honor to be invited every year.”

“I wanted to warn ye that we are not really doing anything this year. To be honest it just isn’t the same. We are not decorating, or cooking a large meal.”

“That is fine, because this is an odd-numbered year, so I will be heading to my nephew’s. They have a new grandson, and that will be nice.”

“Sounds lovely,” Merlin says, and he means it. As he’s gotten older Harry has started to reconnect with his family, and he’s always being invited for birthday dinners and holidays.

“And Gregory?”

“He got that new job last year…they need someone to travel to New York this week and of course he’s the one who must go.” Merlin sighs. He loves his children equally, but Gregory is so much like him. A quick mind, good at math and science. Numbers dance for him and he’d done well in his financial studies, getting a job at one of the larger banks.

“New York is supposed to be beautiful over the holidays,” Harry says.

“So I’ve heard,” Merlin agrees, although he thinks it would be more beautiful to have his son in front of their Christmas tree.

The next day is Christmas Eve and the city is filled with hustle and bustle. Merlin is pleasantly surprised when Daisy, her husband, and their daughters stop by the house in the early afternoon. “We have the service at church tonight, so we can’t stay long,” Daisy says apologetically. “We’re off early to Matt’s parents tomorrow so I wanted to see you now.”

“It is always a pleasure, my dear,” Merlin says, accepting her kiss on his cheek.

“Uncle Ham, you don’t have a tree!” Six-year-old Geneva announces. She looks horrified.

“How will Father Christmas know where to put your gifts?” Her older sister asks. Eight-year-old Lily is quite curious and smart, and she immediately looks around for an alternate solution. 

“Well, my dear, it is very simple. Uncle Eggsy and I are old men, so Father Christmas knows it’s difficult for us to bend down. He will simply place our gifts in the kitchen on the table, so we can open them while we have our coffee…tea,” Merlin corrects sadly, thinking of his broken coffeemaker.

“Oh.” Geneva shakes her head. “That stinks.”

“Geneva!” Daisy snaps.

“Nah, Dais, it’s fine. It does stink, Gen, but since your cousins aren’t here, we decided not to decorate.” Eggsy tugs one of his niece’s braids. “Old men like us, we’re fine with the kitchen table.” Eggsy gets a devilish smile on his face and Merlin glares at him. He knows exactly what Eggsy’s thinking about…they’ve done more on that kitchen table than just eat or open gifts.

“Well, we need to get moving,” Matt says, glancing at his watch. Hugs are given, goodbyes said, and Merlin see his husband slip each of the girls a twenty pound note. He smiles fondly. Even if his own children aren’t able to be there for Christmas, he’s quite blessed all around when it comes to family.

That evening they climb into bed at nine, as always, and Eggsy’s cold feet press against his legs…as always. “Not setting the alarm for tomorrow,” Eggsy says against his shoulder. “Why should we?”

“We never had to before on Christmas,” Merlin says. “Christ, I thought Gregory stayed up all night.”

“I think he tried. He was determined to catch Father Christmas in the act,” Eggsy says with a grin. “What was the earliest he woke us up? Half-four?”

“Yes. That was the year we set the rule of the sun actually being up before he came into this room.” Merlin chuckles at the memory. 

“I really miss them, Hamish,” Eggsy says in a choked voice.

Merlin slowly rolls a bit so he can take Eggsy in his arms. “Aye, lad, myself as well. I suppose it’s something we’ll have to get used to.” He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. His husband has kept up a sunny front, but he knew it would break sooner or later.

“Yeah, I guess.” Eggsy kisses him. “Happy Christmas, Hamish. As always, you are the best gift I’ll ever receive.”

“Lad.” It’s Merlin’s turn to get choked up. He says nothing, just cradles his handsome husband in his arms.

The sun hits Eggsy in the eyes and he groans, rolling away from the window and burying his face in Merlin’s back. He sniffs, then sniffs again. “Babe, I told you I’d go shopping for a coffeemaker,” he grunts. “You don’t need to be doing all that walking.”

“Wake up from your dream, lad,” Merlin says, patting his head.

“I’m not dreaming. I’m awake, and I smell coffee.”

Merlin sniffs. “We must be having a shared dream, because I smell it as well.” Merlin struggles to sit up, a beaming grin on his face. 

“Oi, that’s your ‘we just had great sex’ smile. You don’t give that to coffee,” Eggsy says sternly.

“Thank ye, Eggsy. What a lovely gift.”

“Babe, I didn’t get our coffeemaker yet, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly.

They hear a thump, a curse, and angry voices. They look at one another and quietly crawl out of bed, slipping into dressing gowns and slippers. Eggsy retrieves his revolver from the dresser drawer and Merlin gets a knife from the nightstand. They tiptoe down the stairs, avoiding the places that creak the most.

“You do lights…you’re better at it.”

“Yeah, you’re giving me lights because you’re shit at it.”

“I was going to compliment you and say you have more patience, but never mind.”

“Oooh…a compliment? Be careful, wouldn’t want to hurt yourself on Christmas.”

“Why are you such an arse?”

“Because you bring out the best in me, dear sister. Watch out! You almost stepped in that box!”

“Focus on your lights and leave me alone.”

“Gladly.” There’s a pause. “Oi, Amy, be careful…lights are there, you could slip.”

“Thanks, Greg.”

Eggsy rubs at his eyes as they stand in the doorway to the living room. His daughter is standing on tiptoe hanging ornaments on a beautiful tree, and his son is on the floor working through a string of lights. Garland is strung along the mantle, and other familiar decorations are placed throughout the room. “What’s going on here?” He finally manages.

“Happy Christmas, Dad!” Amy picks her way through the boxes to come hug him. “Is that a gun?”

“Aye, it’s a gun. We dinnae expect anyone to be here, of course,” Merlin says, staring at her. He then looks around her to his son. “Gregory?”

“Happy Christmas, Da.” Greg gets up to come hug him. “We wanted to surprise you.”

“What about your job?”

“Plans changed last minute, someone with more experience had to go in my place. Amy told me she was going to do this, so I came with her.” He shakes his head. “Really, Da, you weren’t going to decorate?”

“I smell coffee,” Merlin says so he doesn’t have to answer his son’s disappointed question.

“Oh, we might have set up one of your gifts for you,” Amy says. 

“Coffee!” Merlin hurries into the kitchen and gasps. The new coffeemaker is working hard, and a plate of pastries sits on the kitchen table.

“Oh my days,” Eggsy says weakly. He turns to his daughter. “You…this is insane. What about Chad?”

“He understood. I’ll head over there tonight.” Amy cuddles close and hugs him again. “Speaking of Chad…”

“Oh, this should be good.” Greg leans in the doorway and grins. She glares at him.

“He gave me my gift early.” Amy slowly lifts her left hand. A pretty diamond ring glistens on her ring finger.

“What?” Merlin gasps.

Eggsy’s heart sinks. This is NOT the Christmas surprise he was hoping for. But he looks at her face, sees her cautious joy. “Well, this is…unexpected.”

“We’ve been dating almost a year, Dad. I know you probably don’t think that’s long enough, but I love him. He gets me…accepts all of me and loves me anyway.”

“I know a little bit about that,” Eggsy says, leaning over to kiss Merlin’s cheek. “Does he make you happy, baby?”

“He does,” she vows.

“Well, then, I’m happy, too.” 

Amy squeals and hugs him, and then hugs Merlin. “Just think, the earlier I get married, the earlier you get grandchildren.” Eggsy and Merlin look at her in alarm. “NO! Not yet, not anytime soon.”

“How about we get the tree done,” Gregory suggests. “I’ll bring coffee in, you all get going.”

Amy takes Merlin’s hand. “Da, can you tell the story about the time Dad got wrapped in the lights and sprained his ankle?”

“Aye,” Merlin says, exchanging a look with Eggsy. That isn’t what happened in the slightest; Eggsy had fallen on a mission and hurt his foot. But the twins still didn’t know what their actual jobs were, and they don’t feel it’s time to tell them. It might never be time. “Your Da is quite nimble, but on that day, he was quite clumsy,” Merlin begins.

Eggsy sits down and starts working on the lights. Gregory soon joins him, smiling up as he hands him a cup of coffee. Merlin sits in his favorite chair, going through a box of ornaments and smiling as he remembers the story behind each one. Eggsy looks at his son, looks at his daughter, looks at his husband. This will always be the best gift ever.


End file.
